


'cause all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by daisylincs



Series: Agents of Fluff 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of fluff, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Franny's Saloon Keychain, I blame Kat, ILY, Relationship Introspective, aka this was meant to be pure fluff but turned out more introspective and feelsy??, and its meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: Bobbi wakes up cozy and content in bed, only to realise that she's forgotten something very important - but maybe she and Hunter will make each other an even more important promise instead.(Fluff and feels, fills the squares "Huntingbird" and "Waking up together" on the on the @agentsofchallenges Fluff Bingo 2020. Also an origin story, of sorts, of the Franny's Saloon keychain.)
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Agents of Fluff 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997707
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	'cause all that you are is all that i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanctuaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuaria/gifts).



> Kat, this one's for you, because I blame you for the thought process behind this fic -.- I just wanted Huntingbird to wake up together and be fluffily adorable!! But apparently your fluff struggles are rubbing off on me, because instead of just happy fuzziness, my brain wanted to make this _angst._ I was like... no!! Why would we do that? (My brain had no good answer.) 
> 
> Eventually I settled on doing an explanation for the Franny's Saloon Keychain, and, would you look at that, this is entirely canon compliant. And not exactly _fluff,_ either - I mean, it's soft, but I wouldn't exactly define it as fluff. Which sounds like... who again? _Hiss._
> 
> Buuut, I suppose I can't be too mad at you, because I ended up actually really liking this. Here's to Huntingbird! And to you <333

_Warm._

Everything was warm, and soft, and cozy, and more _comfortable_ than Bobbi could remember being for… well, weeks, really, ever since the start of that blasted Franny's op. 

But that was all over now - they had finished the op, and with flying colours, she might add. She had all the time in the world to relax, and wrap herself up completely in this _warmth_ and _comfort -_

Wait. Wait, wait, wait. 

When had she _gotten_ so warm and comfortable? The last thing she remembered, she had been furiously working to finish the debrief for Fury… 

Eyes snapping open, Bobbi reached instinctively for the gun she always kept behind her pillow, relaxing when she found it right where it was supposed to be, and relaxing still more when her brain woke up properly and she recognised that she was still in the Macon Marvellous hotel. 

That still didn't explain how she had _gotten_ here - but at least she wasn't being held by the leaders of a New York street gang, or by a loopy scientist with a new drug to test. (Fun fact: both of those had actuallyhappened. Fun fact: neither of those were even her craziest stories.) 

But that wasn't today. Easing her grip on the gun, Bobbi let herself relax back into the pillows, giving a contented little hum and melting back into the nest of warmth and fuzzy blankets she had created for herself. 

_Mmm._ This was nice. This was really, really nice. 

There was still something niggling at the back of her mind, but she decided she could put it off and just let herself have this - she deserved it, after all. 

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and Bobbi could already feel the smile forming on her lips as she leaned back, melting into his touch. "Morning," she whispered, and she could just _hear_ the grin in her own words. 

"Morning, love," Hunter replied. His voice was still a little rough from sleep, but _incredibly_ warm, and Bobbi couldn't _help_ the way her smile widened. 

Leaning back, she shifted so she was wrapped up more snugly in his arms, resting her head comfortably against his shoulder and closing her eyes as the mid-morning sunbeams played across the room.

_Mid-morning sunbeams._ How long had it been since she had even been able to think that? How long had it been since she had just been able to lie in bed like this, with nowhere to rush to and nothing more urgent to do than smile affectionately at Hunter tracing sleepy patterns on her hip?

Far, _far_ too long. 

And it hadn’t _just_ been the Franny’s mission, either - because if there was one thing SHIELD most definitely was, it was a full-time job. You couldn’t just ask the world to take a holiday from needing to be saved, great as that would be. 

Well, this morning the world _could_ take a holiday from needing to be saved - at least, she wasn’t going to be the one saving it. She was just going to lie here and enjoy the sunbeams and the cozy warmth and Hunter’s light touch on her skin -

Except… _except._ There was something that was still niggling at her mind, _just_ out of reach at the very edge of her consciousness. 

_Dammit._ Bobbi was an incredibly intelligent woman, and she prided herself on her ability to memorise every tiny detail. What could she be forgetting? She had definitely taken care of everything she needed to for the Franny’s mission - she could still remember how relieved she had been to finally send Fury her mission report and debrief.

And after that, she had also - 

_Shit._

Oh, shit. 

With a sudden, nasty bolt of clarity, Bobbi knew _exactly_ what it was she had forgotten. She and Hunter had planned to go out for dinner at the little saloon after she officially finished… but they definitely, definitely hadn’t done that. In fact, her memory cut out almost right after she’d sent that report. 

Suddenly very, very awake, Bobbi turned around in Hunter’s arms, the sharpness of her movement alerting him that something was wrong. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked, propping himself up on an elbow and watching her with concerned brown eyes.

“We didn’t go to Franny’s Saloon last night,” Bobbi said, phrasing it almost like a question - but the little flash of guilt in his eyes was all the confirmation she needed. 

_Shit._

How the _hell_ could she have forgotten? How could she have… not done it? That was _completely_ unlike her, she never forgot _anything._

Oh, God, what did Hunter think of her now? He had already complained a couple of times that her work got in the way of their relationship, and now if she was ditching him in the time she was supposed to have _off…_

Hunter reached out to brush a tangled curl behind her ear, his touch achingly gently on the side of her face. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, cupping her cheek in one hand and brushing his thumb across the curve of her cheekbone. “Seriously. You looked _exhausted.”_

And the worst part was, Bobbi could remember it. She could _remember_ thinking that a fifteen-minute power nap before their date wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Well, _that_ couldn’t be more wrong. 

“I can _see_ you blaming yourself,” Hunter said wryly, his voice dry but still full of concern. “Don’t, alright? You really needed the rest.”

When Bobbi didn’t reply immediately - still beating herself up over _forgetting_ something as important as a date, and with someone as important to her as Hunter! - he leaned forward and kissed her, quick and firm. 

“Bob,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’m _not_ mad, okay?”

“You have every right to be, though,” she said, biting her lip, which in retrospect was a bad move given that her lips were still tingling from their kiss, quick as it had been. Who had given Hunter the right to be such a good kisser, anyway? 

Hunter scoffed, distracting her from her thoughts. “Yeah, no. When was the last time you fell asleep on your laptop?”

Bobbi blinked. “Wait, I fell asleep on my _laptop?”_

“Yep," he said, his gaze going soft. "And you didn’t even wake up when I carried you to bed." 

She shook her head slowly, still not quite believing it. She had done a lot of things in her career - everything from besting crimelords to having drinking competitions with the Black Widow - but falling asleep on her laptop was definitely a new check in the list.

“That’s really sweet of you,” she told Hunter, feeling uncommonly open and vulnerable as she tilted her head to look up at him. “You could’ve just woken me up.”

“But then I wouldn’t have gotten to see you snore,” he said, wearing a distinctly shit-eating grin as he looked down at her. 

Bobbi’s deeply touched feelings morphed instantly into shock, and then she rolled her eyes, punching him good-naturedly in the shoulder.

_“Ow!”_ he complained, pretending to look hurt.

Bobbi smirked, but she knew her eyes were _entirely_ too soft to really sell the act. “Thanks, though,” she told Hunter, the oddly vulnerable and _tender_ feeling rising up in her chest again. “Really.”

He waved a hand casually, which she knew meant, _I love you and I’d do it again in a heartbeat._

“Besides,” he added when the moment was in danger of becoming nauseatingly soft, “you didn’t miss much.”

Bobbi laughed softly. “Yeah?”

_“Yeah,”_ he agreed with a dramatic shudder. “It was just pub food - and _bad_ pub food. They didn’t even have bangers and mash!”

“This is _Georgia,_ Hunter,” Bobbi said, snickering at the betrayed expression on his face. “You’re never going to find _bangers and mash_ here.” 

He huffed a “bloody Yanks,” but his eyes were sparkling. Reaching over to the bedside table, he picked up something small and oval-shaped, pressing it into her hand before she could question what it was. “I got you something,” he said, closing her fingers around it.

The object, whatever it was, was made of cool metal, and the little ridges of engraved letters pressed into her palm. She tilted her closed hand this way and that, frowning as she tried to puzzle out what it could be - but then a combination of curiosity, impatience and good sense won out, and she opened her hand.

It was a _keychain_ \- a keychain with the letters _Franny’s Saloon_ etched into the front.

Bobbi glanced up at Hunter, and found him watching her with a vulnerable expression of his own on his face. “I thought it might be a kind of reminder,” he said, holding her gaze steadily - but she was well-trained enough, and she knew him well enough, that she recognised the hint of nervousness there. 

He took a quick breath, then went on. “A reminder… and a promise.”

“Oh?” Bobbi asked, closing her hands around the little keychain again, and feeling the way the metal warmed against her palm.

He nodded, his gaze locked on hers. "Our promise that we might not be conventional, in any sense of the word -” he paused to shake his head, and Bobbi gave a wry laugh, completely agreeing “- but we _are_ here for each other, no matter what." 

Bobbi looked at him for a moment, completely speechless. She didn’t have the words to describe how _moved_ she was, how deeply, deeply touched - so she leaned up and kissed him, pouring all her love and gratitude and wonder and _emotion_ into it.

Hunter’s hands tightened around her waist, and he kissed her back with distinctly more feeling behind than usual, which was _really_ saying something.

When they finally broke apart, both completely breathless, Bobbi squeezed the keychain tightly in her hand, bringing it up to her heart. “It’s perfect,” she said, and she didn’t think she had ever meant it more.

Because, really, what _could_ be more perfect for the two of them? Her, a SHIELD agent and one of the world’s top spies, and him an unfairly charming mercenary and ex-SAS soldier… there was nothing conventional about _that,_ and that wasn’t even starting about the way they could yell, and scream, and fight.

But despite it all, Bobbi knew with an irrefutable kind of certainty that no matter _what_ happened to them in the future, this keychain’s promise would hold true. No matter _how_ crazy he drove her, she could never, ever stop caring about Hunter; and no matter _what_ happened, she knew she would go to him if he ever needed her.

And she knew he felt the same way about her.

_Not conventional in any sense of the word, but here for each other no matter what._

Bobbi stretched up to kiss him again, the words playing strong and clear through her heart and her mind. The little ridges on the engraved letters, _Franny’s Saloon,_ pressed warm against her palm - 

\- and she held them, and their meaning, tightly against her heart.

As she always would.


End file.
